


Sceptre of Flamel - #34 - Formal

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: 50 Themes Sceptre of Flamel [16]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 16:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/89414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#34 of 50</p><p>Roy is a little impatient, and Ed has something to do...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sceptre of Flamel - #34 - Formal

"You," Roy breathed, his face buried in Edward's neck, teeth marking skin. "Are so incredibly hot, Edward, I don't know how you can't see it." Edward laughed, his hands heavy on Roy's shoulders as he halfheartedly tried to fend Roy off.

"You are such a pervert," Edward said with a laugh as Roy tugged on his ear with his teeth, tongue exploring the outer lobe. "Only you would get turned on by me wearing MORE clothes than usual, Mustang, I swear-"

"What can I say," Roy said, his hands skimming down Edward's sides, then tucking into the heavy leather belt that the dual tassets hung from. Edward laughed again as Roy was thwarted from any gropeage by the heavy mail armor. "I think I need a can opener to get to you."

Edward leaned in and kissed him, both gloved hands gentle on Roy's face. "No," he said. "I've got to be present for the Calls, otherwise I get to hear about it until the next one. That means no can opener until they're over."

Roy pouted, tugging on the belt. "I want you _now._"

"So come with me to the Calls," Edward said, putting his hands over Roy's. "I need to take a second. I usually take Zee because he actually pays attention, but I could bring you." Edward's grin was slightly evil. "I haven't formally presented you as of my Lineage, yet."

"I thought that it was a bad thing that people would know of my existence?" Roy said, his mouth twisted in confusion.

"Well, it's not ideal," Edward admitted, twining his fingers with Roy. "But it's never going to be easy, and you've kinda proven yourself a few times over now. Once you're presented, you're your own angel so to speak." Their faces were only a few scant inches apart. "Except I own you."

"You own me, body and soul," Roy admitted, kissing Edward. "Come on, I know you can just dissolve the armor and make it appear whenever you want, you don't have to leave right this second-"

"If we do this now they'll smell the sex all over us," Edward said. "After the Calls, I promise." Roy whimpered at Edward and Edward shook his head. "You're worse than a teenager, I swear," he murmured, pressing his gauntleted hand over Roy's crotch.

Roy pinched Edward's cheek. "Oi. Aren't *you* the teenager?"

Edward squeezed Roy's groin, his fingers finding the form of Roy's dick easy. "You're the one begging for sex right now," he murmured. "Do you want me to suck you off, or do you want me to make you wait while you try to decide if the Council can smell the arousal on you?"

"Which is worse? That they can smell the sex or the, ah, arousal," Roy asked as Edward tucked his fingers into the waistband of Roy's trousers.

Edward lifted his head suddenly, and glanced over Roy's shoulder. Zarachiel stood there, his arms crossed and in his full armor as well. "Whoops, I thought I had more time than that," Edward said.

Zarachiel did not look impressed. "It is almost time," he said.

Edward didn't release Roy, but Roy twisted in his arms to see Zarachiel. "I think I'm taking your place today, Zee," Roy said.

If anything, Zarachiel looked less impressed. He looked Roy up and down, in his trousers and slippers and said "...looking like that?"

Roy growled, and Edward released him as his armor started to appear. Roy's armor was silver, to compliment Edward's gold battle armor. Edward put his hand on Roy's shoulder, on the pauldron there and said, looking directly at Zarachiel. "He's my second today, Zee. Sorry."

"It is your Lineage," Zarachiel said. "I only ran it for several centuries, what do I know?" With that he vanished as quickly as he appeared.

"I can't get used to that," Roy said. "If you guys can teleport, why do you have wings?"

"I hope you're including yourself in that 'you guys'," Edward murmured, turning Roy around to look at him. He ran his fingers through Roy's bangs. "And because we can only teleport to the other realm and back, not to different spots in this one."

Roy caught Edward's hand and held it against his face, and then leaned in and kissed him again. "This is going to be agony, thinking about you the entire time," he murmured.

"Oh exquisite torture," Edward said. He looked into Roy's eyes, their fingers twined togeter again. "Are you ready for this, Samael?"

The pained expression still crossed Roy's face, but it was lightning quick now, and he had to be looking for it. "I am," Roy said, hesitating. "...Sariel."

And then they were gone, like they never existed.


End file.
